Talk:Sypha Belnades
Suggestion: maybe we should separate the Judgment backstory canon from the mainline continuity's canon? This could be done on Eric's page too, since it's on his and Sypha's pages that the timelines really get crossbred. While they might turn ou to be main timeline accurate, IGA hasn't said anything about how canonical Judgment is with relation to the Castlevania timeline and canon roper (since half the characters' stories go SUDDENLY TIME RIFT!!!11! without much regard to the main timeline), so the characters' pasts and storylines therein are kind of speculative or AU/alternate-timeline. Judgment Trevor's missing eyeball suggests that this is the case; in the main timeline Trevor keeps his eyeball and has a wicked scar, as in Curse of Darkness. And since Isaac didn't stab his eyeball when Dracula was playing puppet-master... Separating the Judgment storyline from the main timeline storyline and background might be more accurate, for main timeline continuity. For comparison's sake, it's like separating the Kingdom Hearts storyline and FF7 storyline for an article about Cloud Strife. This isn't me slagging the Wii game omgzzzzz just for the sake of haterade; I'm trying to make things more organized. Separating storylines by game has been done on other pages and it keeps things neater. -Zub0n 05:36, 23 January 2009 (UTC) One thing is that the Judgment Universe, if not canon, is a super-universe of the rest of the canon. The game adds little nuances and details to the stuff that was established in previous games and those add a lot of flavor to the character backgrounds. Adding a "Judgment" section wouldn't do the profile justice, since the Judgment tidbids cross over the character's entire history. I have made it a point to add references to statements that originate from Judgment though. The idea is that the reader should know what details are from Judgment, and then decide for themselves what to think of those Judgment details. Plus, I had way to much fun interweaving Judgment details from what we knew from previous games to want to unravel it now. --Reinhart77 06:45, 24 January 2009 (UTC) So that it would be easier to follow, I divided Sypha's story into sections. This is not quite the same as dividing details up by game, since Judgment details can be found in the "Events of Dracula's Curse" section for example, but it should make it easier to follow. I'll probably do the same to the other profiles that have Judgment details in them so far (Eric, Simon, Alucard)--Reinhart77 06:54, 24 January 2009 (UTC) * It looks easier to work out now. :) It just seemed to me as if some of the Judgment plotline went at odds with what we know about the characters as shown in other games - not just Trevor's eyeball, but the sudden Bizarre Love Triangle (which is cute, but comes from nowhere) and some of the personality quirks that run counter to what you get from Dracula's Curse. Mind, they really DIDN'T come across as well in the NA version; I was nerdy enough to play (badly) through the Japanese game, and while Alucard is Alucard as always, Sypha isn't outwardly cold or standoffish at all. Her first words to Trevor and Grant are 'thank you for helping me. I was in danger of being trapped there forever.' Which is very honest, and forthright. I'm not sure where the "ICE PRINCESS" business came form and it strikes me as a little silly. If there was all this drama amid three of the quartet, could they have fought as a team as well as they did? Also I do not know why Grant resembles Faust VIII or a zombie; I like his original design much more. Eeehhh I tlak too much! Oh well. I fully admit I'm sort of an "oldschool" dork; SotN is my favourite game of the lot, and though i like Curse of Darkness very much I wish they'd integrated much more of CV3 into it. I adore CV3 and I've get to see justice totally done to it. Judgment has kind of like almost an American comic book version of it in the backstory. Also, minor quibble: I doubt Carmilla would be involved in Lisa's execution. If she had been, Dracula would have killed her. But he'd certainly send her after people who were a potential threat, like Sypha and company. -Zub0n 20:04, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, Zub0n. I read all of your messages on this talk page, and I have to say that I one-hundred percent agree with everything you said. Dracula's Curse has always been my favorite in the series, and later Curse of Darkness and Symphony of The Night. On the subject of judgment-wow, I don't even know where to start. Let's see, um, Grant's design. He looks nothing like a pirate, and may I add that I have a feeling that Iga doesn't like him much? He's caught up in a silly love triangle, gets his heart broken, wasn't able to continue his legacy, and was never remembered as one of the Three Heroes who helped Trevor in Dracula's Curse, but only as the man who helped rebuilt Valachia. Sypha's character was totally out of whack, and her design was way too feminine. Makes you wonder how she was able to hide her gender with those huge breasts of hers. And one thing that seems to confuse me without an end, is that, how is she affiliated with the church if she's a witch? Wouldn't they have burned her at a stake or something? I don't think someone with sorcery would able to hide that type of power. And it makes it seem hard to believe that Lisa, Dracula's kind wife who only wanted help the sick was killed, just for being wrongly accused of witchcraft. I dunno, but I liked it better when she was just Sypha who had no ties to anyone. Moving on to Trevor, it makes no sense how his left eye is missing, and his personality does not-and I repeat, does not match the one he portrayed in Curse of Darkness, let alone his design. And that love triangle was extremely pointless. If it didn't happen in the original game, then it never happened ever. But, like you said, Judgment isn't canon, and it's like a comic book take on Castlevania for western fans. I pray that if they make another game with Trevor, they use his design from CoD, and Steve Staley to voice him for the North American release. His VA in Judgment was just awful and didn't fit him at all. As you can tell, I love CV:III, and it pains me that the story was twisted and altered by adding all these silly attributes that never took place. I know Iga wanted to expand on the story, but I honestly believe that it wasn't necessary because there was nothing that was left unexplained in the game. Curse of Darkness is great. I loved the whole Devil Forging thing, and to me, it's the one, new CV game that stands out from the rest. It's very unique. Still, like you, I wish they had more references, or least some reminders from Dracula's Curse. Symphony of The Night was really fun. I loved the inverted castle, and the RPG elements were a huge plus for me. I don't consider it to be the greatest Castlevania game of all time (CV:III was.), but it was great. And I don't like Alucard just because I'm an Alucard fangirl or anything like that (I'm a Trevor fangirl). Yes, he's a cool character, but he's not on my list of favorites, though it doesn't mean I don't like him. In other words, he's pretty O.K. Anyway, I've rambled for far too long, but nonetheless, I'm glad to see that there are CV fans out there like me. Toodles. :3 --ReikoSan 03:18, September 8, 2009 (EDT) English Voice Actor? So far, my attempts to find out who voices Sypha in Judgment have been pretty much fruitless. So, I ask if there is anyone who watches anime dubs/plays lots of video games with anime voice actors, to determine who this mystery woman is. ReikoSan 02:37, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I only found infos about the Japanese voice actress (link) but nothing about the english actress. I'll continue my researches later and will inform you if I find something. -Chernabogue 13:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I only know about her seiyuu as well. Either way, thanks. :3 --ReikoSan 23:16, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I think I've got it. Alright, I just got Final Fantasy XIII yesterday, and as I was watching cutscenes today, I've noticed that Lightning's voice was very ''similar to Sypha's. So I took it upon myself to look up her VA, and according to Wikipedia (which should not be trusted at all times) says that she has a few video game roles and no anime ones, which would make tons of sense as to why most of the fans had no idea who voiced Sypha. Anyway, what's even more interesting, is that she's now a voice for a Final Fantasy character, and since Judgment has a few of them in there. Most notably Yuri Lowenthal who voices Cecil Harvey, and Gideon Emery as Balthier Bunansa, I wouldn't be suprised if this Ali Hillis did Sypha. I hope she really did, since finding her was a hassle, no thanks to the fact that Konami, and other video game companies are following this stupid trend of not listing the English voice actors and only the Japanese ones. ReikoSan 02:42, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yep. It's Ali Hillis, who also did the voice for Liara T'Soni in Mass Effect. Sorry, but according to this interview, neither Ali nor her manager remember working on Castlevania. She doesn't list it on her resume either, so it's unlikely she's the actual voice. Stephanie Sheh would probably know since she was the voice director. NCZ 17:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Voice actress Her voice actress in Judgment is not Ali hallis. She does not remember ever working on Castlevania. (http://pc.rpgsite.net/interviews/238-ali-hillis-interview). --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:21, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Relatives Yoko Belnades and Charlotte Aulin are not descendants of Sypha. (Family tree.) They are from an alternate branch. --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:33, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :Is Carrie mentioned to be a descendant of Sypha in an offical guide for Mokushiroku? If not, I think we should not assume there is a relation between them because Mokushiroku is a different continuity etc. --Nagumo baby (talk) 13:33, January 16, 2013 (UTC) ::No, they aren't. They are just from the same family. --'TX55'''TALK 14:51, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::TX55 is true.--Kiyuhito (talk) 12:28, January 17, 2013 (UTC)